An inboard/outboard drive unit (i.e., a stern drive unit) for a boat typically includes an engine mounted within the hull of the boat. The engine is disposed at the keel line adjacent the stern of the boat. The drive unit also includes an outdrive that projects rearwardly from the transom of the boat. The outdrive is configured to transfer mechanical energy from the engine to a propeller. The outdrive is typically pivotally connected to the transom by a gimbal structure that allows the outdrive to pivot about a generally vertical steering axis and a generally horizontal tilt-trim axis. Examples of inboard/outboard drive units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,296,535 and 6,350,165, that are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
For maintenance and repair, it is sometimes necessary to access the engine of an inbound/outboard drive unit. The engine is commonly covered by a hood that can be pivoted open to expose the top side of the engine. However, even with the hood open, the sides of the engine are typically obstructed by seats mounted within the boat on opposite sides of the engine. Thus, access to the engine is encumbered. The seats also can prevent passengers from easily accessing the stern region of the boat.